Birthday Girl
by Driven To Desire Challenge
Summary: Bella Swan. The birthday Girl, will all her birthday wishes come true?


**Driven to Desire Challenge**

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Jacob and Bella

**Word Count:** 12,977

**Summary:** Bella Swan. The birthday Girl, will all her birthday wishes come true?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Birthday Girl**

As I sat on mine and Bella's piece of driftwood, I looked down to my joined hands. For some reason, I couldn't stop worrying about what may happen tonight. Today was my best friend, Bella Swan's, twenty-first birthday. I smiled as I remembered how young we both were when she moved back from Arizona. She had just turned seventeen, and I had just turned fifteen. Back then I was a normal, carefree teenager thinking my biggest problem was hiding my morning wood when Bella came to visit. Now... now things were so much more complicated. Now I was the Alpha of the Quileute pack in LaPush. At first, when I accepted my rightful role of Alpha, I thought it would be a pain in my ass, but the more I settled into the role I realized I was born to be Alpha; I was born to lead my pack and protect the people of LaPush and Forks.

Then there was there was the enormous fact that I was completely and totally whipped. I was head over heels in love with the only woman who ever caught my eye. Everything about this woman made me want to grab her, pull her in close, and never let go. I wanted to take her on dates and hold her hand as we walked through LaPush, holding each other proudly. I needed to feel her lips tease mine once more. I craved to feel her beautiful body writhe beneath me as I made love to her stunning body all night long. The woman who made me feel that way was the one and only, Bella Swan.

The reason I was so anxious about tonight was the fact that Quil and Paul, my pack brothers, were organizing her birthday. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for going out and partying until the sun comes up the following day, and if I could spend that entire night with Bella, well that would be perfect. However, seeing as Bella and myself were just good friends, I knew Paul and Quil would be hell bent on hooking her up with the first asshole to look her way, and trust me, she was beautiful so I know they would be queuing up to have a taste of what my Bells had to offer.

I felt myself begin to tremble and shake at the thought of one of those filthy assholes touching the woman I was hopelessly in love with. She meant everything to me, and if Quil and Paul really thought I was going to roll over and let some predator stalk my girl, they really had another thing coming. They knew how much I loved her; they saw my thoughts since being a werewolf meant nothing was private. They saw that I needed her more than my next breath, and each of them knew I would fight for her until the very end.

My boys often made snide remarks at how they could smell the sexual tension between me and Bella. In many ways they were right. Whenever I was around her, I could smell her arousal towards me. That heavenly scent would drift up through my nostrils and leave me begging for more. Whenever she sat near me, I could feel her eyes burning into my back as I tried my best to suppress my feelings towards her. I was certain she knew the effects she had on me. I'm sure the tent I had pitched in my jeans was proof enough!.

I looked up and glanced towards the shoreline. I smirked as I remembered the beautiful night where I held Bella's perfect body in my arms. The memory was still incredibly vivid. I could still remember it as if it was yesterday.

_She looked beautiful, absolutely beautiful. I watched in awe as she gingerly dipped her bare feet in the shallow water, then I chuckled as she winced from the sting of the cool temperature attacking her skin. She had no idea how sexy she looked as the wind blew the thin fabric against her body. I groaned as I saw the dress outline her flat, toned stomach. I watched happily as she jumped up and down as the water washed over her feet. _

_After a while of goofing around in the water, she finally relented and came running over to me. My heart soared from the look of pure joy on her beautiful face. _

_"I love it here, it's so beautiful," she exclaimed breathlessly as she kneeled into a sitting position next to me. I smiled, and pulled her shivering body into my arms. Bella snuggled into my side with ease, and happily let me warm her cold body._

_"Yeah, it most certainly is," I mumbled under my breath. To me, the illuminating glow of the moon and glistening water held no comparison next to the beautiful swan who sat in my arms. She looked up at me with the cutest of blushes on her face. She knew I was talking about her, and I wasn't about to hide it. _

_We sat embraced in each other while we contently watched the rolling waves. I felt her relax into my arms, and I couldn't help but smile. As far as I was concerned, here in my arms was where she belonged. _

_We had been sitting on the beach for at least fifteen minutes, when I was starting to crave the sound of her voice. I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know, you should visit more often. That way I can show you the other scenic places around LaPush." She looked at me with sadness on her face. My heart sank. Did I say something wrong? I saw her beautiful eyes lower to the sand, and the hand that had found its way around my arm during our embrace began to loosen._

_"I'd love to visit you more often, Jake. I just didn't think you'd want to spend all your free time with me," she said quietly. I didn't know if she had forgotten that I was a wolf who had über hearing, but my heart clenched as I heard the hints of sadness in her angelic voice. It damn near crushed me. I placed my finger under her chin, and brought her face around to look at me. There was no way in hell this kind hearted woman deserved to be sad._

_"Hey, you're my best friend. You know I'll take whatever time I can get with you." I spoke softly, and ran my thumb along her chin line. She gave me a heartwarming smile and her milky, white cheeks began to turn a rosy color indicating I'd made her blush. God I loved it when she blushed, and I loved it even more when she blushed because of me._

_"You really mean that?" she whispered while tracing her fingertips over my arms. I damn near melted as her soft pads tickled my warm skin. Holy shit, I was in trouble. I mentally slapped myself, and cupped her face with my palms, bringing her face to mine._

_"Cross my heart, you come first to me Bells...always." I spoke from the bottom of my heart; I truly meant every word of that. I saw her beautiful face break into a smile, and she scooted closer to me and placed her arms around my waist._

_"Are you flirting with me, Mr Black?" she teased with a mischievous grin on her face. _

_I laughed and softly kissed her forehead. "What if I am, huh? What are you gonna do about it?" Our eyes locked. I watched as her chest began to rise and fall heavily. _

_"Trust me, Jake, there are lots of things I could do about it." Her eyes drifted down to my growing cock. I felt my dick twitch under her gaze, and internally growled as her suggestive tone washed over me. _

_"Well, don't let me stop you," I replied huskily. I wasn't sure where this side of me came from, but I craved to find out the things she could do to me. Bella smiled devilishly and leaned in to my ear._

_"I don't believe I was asking for permission..." her lips skimmed my ear "...but if you want to find out...you need to catch me!" She jumped up giggling, and ran towards the shoreline constantly looking back to me. _

_Oh, so that's how it's going, huh?_

_"You're going to regret challenging me, Miss Swan!" I chuckled, while jumping up and running down the beach after her._

_"Oh, I'm so scared!" she teased as she danced on the froth of the water. _

_"You should be, I don't play nice," I teased as I stalked towards her. She bit her lip as we circled each other while looking at me with fire in her eyes. God, she was perfect._

_"C'mon then, big boy, show me what you're made of," she challenged as she sashayed towards me. As I inhaled, my nostrils were flooded by the scent of her arousal. The closer she got towards me, the stronger the scent became. I quietly moaned and began walking towards her._

_She tried to run away from me, but I quickly grasped on to her waist and pulled her towards me. Bella fell back against my chest giggling her head off. I chuckled along with her, and let my hands fall to the curve of her hips. The second my hands rested there, she stopped her giggling and turned her head to face me._

_"Don't tempt me, Bells." She gazed up at me and placed her delicate hand onto my cheek. I closed my eyes and basked in the feel of her affectionate touches._

_"Or what?" she asked as her body began to move slowly against mine. I felt the curve of her ass brush the bulge in my jeans. I let a low moan escape my mouth. _

_"Bells, please-" _

_"I'm not afraid of you, Jake. I trust you." She turned herself around in my arms, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was slowly but surely losing this battle. I felt like I had an angel and devil sitting on my shoulders. The angel was telling me to do the right thing and walk away from her temptation, and the devil was telling me to lean down and finally claim her as my own. Unfortunately, the devil was winning._

_I began to lean down to her fine lips, and I thanked God when I saw her mirror my actions. I slowly moved my hand from her hip to the back of her neck. As I moved closer, I could see the shine on her lips from her gloss. I gazed up to her eyes, and smiled as I saw them shut. She wanted me to kiss her, she wanted to feel our lips touch, and I would happily give that to her. _

_I pulled her head closer, and slightly tilted mine to gain better access. I saw her lips part as the tip of my nose grazed her cheek. I was less than a millisecond away from finally kissing the woman I loved. I leaned in a little more until I felt the soft, wet feel of her top lip brush against mine. I pulled back for a second to make sure she was still ok with this but she just smiled and pulled me closer. Our lips parted instinctively in anticipation. She was so close I could practically taste her. I felt her hand trail over my neck and move to take hold of my short strands. Seconds later, I felt her top lip tease the corners of my mouth. She looked back at me and grinned. I knew this time she would go in for the kill, and I couldn't wait. We both moved towards each other with a little more haste. She ran the tip of her tongue over my chapped lip, and gave me a seductive smile._

_"Honey, please-" I growled impatiently, my hard on was now throbbing painfully against my jeans._

_The next few seconds were a bit of a blur. One minute I was holding my best friend and craving the feel of her lips, and the next we were both swept off our feet and taken away with the tide. To say I was pissed was a freaking understatement. We were so close, and mother fucking nature had to intervene and take away what could have been the only chance I had of kissing the woman I loved!_

_"Well, if that's not a sign, I don't know what is," Bella laughed as she wiped some wet hair out of her face. I shook my head at what just happened and stood up. Just my fucking luck. _

_"C'mon, Bells, let's get you out of the water." I offered her my hand, which she happily took, and helped her up. I almost lost my balance as I saw what the water had done to her dress- her WHITE dress. Bella wiped some water out of her eyes, and then looked at me with confusion._

_"Jake, you ok?" _

_Oh yeah, I'm dandy! I was inches away from kissing your gorgeous lips only for some wave to take that away! And then I help you up, and your dress is completely fucking see through! _

_"Er...your dress...it's kinda-" Bella's head shot down to her dress._

_"Fuck!" _

_Yep, my thoughts exactly. Bella yanked her hand from mine, and tried to cover her drool worthy breasts. God. what I wouldn't give to run my tongue over her nip-_

_"Jake, I need to get home." _

_I could see her whole body shaking from the freezing cold water and the breeze from the wind. I shook my head of those impure thoughts and pulled her into my arms. _

_"You're going to come back to my place, and I'll find you some clothes." It wasn't open for discussion. I picked her up bridal style, and began walking to my house._

_Ten minutes later_

_Luckily, my dad wasn't in. He must have gone to Charlie's to watch the game. I walked her through my house and into my bedroom. I was a little nervous as she'd never even been near my bedroom before, let alone in there. Once I reached the door, I stopped for a second and thought about how differently this night could have been. Instead of me bringing her here to change clothes, I could have brought her here to continue our passionate embrace. We could have explored each others bodies, we could have kissed each other with so much passion we were begging each other for more...we could have made love. _

_"Jake, you in there?" Bella's calm, soothing voice brought me back to reality. I smiled, and opened the door. I set her down on my bed and tried my best not to think of her lying there naked. _

_I walked towards my wardrobe and quickly searched around for something small enough to fit her tiny body. All I found was some basketball shorts and my grey hoodie._

_"Is this ok for you?" She smiled and nodded. I gave her the clothes and began walking towards my door when she took hold of my wrist. _

_"Jacob, please don't be like this with me." Her sad tone broke my heart. I wasn't upset with her, I just needed to get away from the temptation for a second. I turned around, and cupped her face with my hands._

_"Get dressed, honey. Call me when you're done" Her face fell, and I watched the tears form in her eyes. I had to get out of there... now. _

_Ten minutes later._

_I had left her alone to dress privately, while I paced around anxiously in the living room. I couldn't hear anything in my room, no sound at all. I started to feel a little restless, so I decided to go back to my room. _

_The door was slightly ajar so I lightly pushed the it open. As I saw the sight in front of me, I felt my lungs fail and my breathing started to hitch. I tumbled back against the door frame, and quickly held on to the door handle for support. Bella was standing in my room...half naked. I tried to catch a breath as I clung onto the handle. I had never seen her in a bikini, let alone topless. My eyes were glued to her gorgeous milky white body as I gazed in amazement. I followed her every movement as she lifted the hoodie up over her arms. As she lifted, I caught a glimpse of her perfect swells. I gulped hard, and felt my dick stir. Before I could even think about turning around and leaving, Bella looked at me with a look of shock on her face, which quickly turned into lust as she witnessed the look of pure hunger on my face._

_"Jacob..." Her voice was low and whispered. _

_Without thinking I mumbled, "Beautiful." I couldn't control my bodily functions, so before I knew it, I was by her side. My fingertips yearned to feel her silky smooth skin. I craved to feel her softness brush against my aching body._

_"You're so beautiful" My fingers made their way up to her tender cheek, and gently stroked her skin. I felt her tremble under my touch. I noticed her breathing was slightly hitched, and I heard her heart beating so loud it sounded like drums against my ears. She was nervous-because of me._

_Without thinking, I leaned closer so my lips skimmed her earlobe and softly whispered, "Your pulse is racing." I heard her gasp as my lips made the slightest contact with her skin. I let my mouth linger there for a second more, then moved back. Bella was gazing deeply into my eyes, and I silently prayed she would answer my prayers._

_"I know...," she stated while inching closer. The scent of her perfume drifted through my nose and hit the surface of my tongue. I closed my eyes as I imagined what the feel of her naked skin would do to my taste buds. Once again, I mentally slapped myself; these impure thoughts were doing me no good._

_"Why?" I asked as I stroked the skin on her neck. I grinned as I saw her close her eyes and lean into my touch. Yeah, she may have been able to fool herself, but she certainly didn't fool me, not anymore._

_"Because of what I'm about to do." Her lips teased the skin on my hands. She wasn't actually kissing my hands, but it was the next best thing. I shut my eyes and willed myself not to lose all control._

_"What are you about to do Bells?" I whispered softly in her ear. Bella placed her hands around my neck, and turned my head so we were looking at each other sideways. I felt the tip of her nose graze my cheek, and internally groaned. _

_"This..." she whispered seductively. Her beautiful lips finally touched mine, and I wanted to collapse with all the love I felt for her. All my suppressed emotions bombarded me at once with such a force I wanted to cry with relief. Bella's lips softly moved against mine. My mind was buzzing, and it took me a while before I could respond with my own kiss. Finally, I had let it sink in that she was kissing me and this wasn't a dream. I moved my lips against hers, and felt her lips alternate between sucking my top and bottom lip. As a natural reaction, I pulled her closer, keeping my hand behind her neck while the other began to grip onto her hips._

_She slipped her tongue past my lips and used her tip to sweep along my gum line. I moaned with pleasure and moved my hand resting on her hip to the small of her back. I gave her the opportunity to push me away, while praying she didn't. When she continued to deepen the kiss, I knew I had been given the green light. Suddenly she pulled away, and fear bolted through my body so fast I felt like I'd been electrocuted._

_"Jake..." she panted, while holding onto my shoulders. I prepared myself for the 'that shouldn't of happened' speech. She was silent for the longest time, and I began to think she regretted our kiss._

_"Bells I'm so-" I was cut short by her index finger being placed on my lips. She looked at me and smiled. Seconds later she jumped into my arms and kissed me with what felt like everything she had. I gladly caught her, and reciprocated by kissing her with just as much force. Our kiss was still loving, but now it held passion. Was this her way of expressing how she felt about me? All I knew was she was her in my arms, giving me everything she had, and I intended to give the same devotion back._

_Bella tightened her legs around my waist, and I couldn't help but moan as her heated core brushed my hard on. I placed my hands on her ass and squeezed. She began to squirm in my arms, so I reluctantly let her down. Our lips remained locked as we held each other and our tongues danced to the rhythm of love. A little while later, after a lot of passionate kissing, I felt her fingertips play with the hem of my shirt. The realization of what she wanted hit me like a ton of bricks, which forced me to break the kiss. I really didn't want to break our heated kiss, but I had to make sure she really wanted what she hinted at seconds earlier or if it was just a heat of the moment thing._

_"Honey, we don't have to do that. I'm more than happy spending the rest of the night with you in my arms, and tasting those perfect lips." I smiled as I ran my thumb across her lips. Even though I WAS more than happy to kiss her, feeling all of her would complete me, but I was not going to rush her into anything so soon._

_"Jacob, I love you for not pressuring me, but I want this...I want you." She softly kissed my lips. Each time I felt those lips, I felt my resolve crumble slowly around me. I was trying to be a gentleman and not rush her, but the more she kissed me the more I wanted to take things to the next level._

_"Are you completely sure?" I asked once more. I felt like I needed reassurance. The last thing I wanted was to scare her, or make her feel forced into such a final act of love. Bella smirked at me, and began taking a few steps backwards._

_"I love this hoodie because it's yours..." I watched intently as she slowly lifted the hem over her stomach "...but I know it would look better on the floor." I gulped hard, and felt my cock throb with arousal. Fuck, I wanted her so bad, but we had to take things slow. I didn't want either of us regretting this night, and I knew if we went too fast one of us would...and I knew it wouldn't have been me._

_Bella gave me a sexy little smirk, and called me over with her finger. I didn't need telling twice, I was by her side in an instant. She took hold of my hands, and placed my fingers on the hem. "Take this off for me Jake, please?" I was a little hesitant. I'd never done anything like this before. Sure, I had kissed girls but I had never taken any further, as I knew in my heart they weren't the one I wanted to give myself to._

_I stood before her with my fingers lingering on the hem. All I had to do was lift that annoying piece of fabric and I would finally be exposed to her heavenly body. I had wanted this for so long. I had craved to touch her, feel her...kiss her. I needed to show her how much I loved. But as I stood before her, something was holding me back and I couldn't identify the problem._

_Bella placed her delicate fingers over my hand, and looked at me with confusion and concern. I didn't know what was wrong with me. She was right there! She stood right in front of me and I couldn't move! I wanted her so fucking bad it was physically killing me. I yearned to feel her naked skin beneath me as I finally connected our trembling bodies._

_"Jake, honey, what's wrong?" Her voice was so soft and tender I honestly felt like I would cry from the kindness in her tone. Why was I being such a fucking pansy?_

_"Do...do you not want this?" the emotion in her voice forced me out of my inner monologue. What? How could she think I wouldn't want her? Well it may have something to do with the fact she's practically giving herself to you and you're standing there looking like a freaked out kid!_

_"Bella, trust me when I say you couldn't be further from the truth," I stated honestly. My whole body was screaming at me to pick her up, and take her body on my bed. My wolf was inching to claim this goddess in front of me, but my heart was overpowering my body and my wolf by forcing me to stop this before she regretted it. Bella looked up at me with determination in her eyes._

_"Jake, I know you want this. That kiss we shared said everything I needed to know." Her hands began to trace my eight pack, Jesus, she was making this hard. "I've wanted you for so long, don't fight this." Her hands slid under my t-shirt, and teased my sensitive skin. I groaned, and buried my head in her neck._

_"Bells..." I mumbled painfully. _

_"Don't fight the inevitable, Jake..." she whispered seductively. If I didn't release soon, my cock would explode. I just wished my heart would cooperate with my body, and let me take this step with the woman I loved._

_"I know you want to touch me. I know that this..." she placed her hand over the bulge in my jeans. Holy fuck. "...craves to feel release." I felt my knees buckle beneath me. Her hand felt so fucking good._

_"Give in to me," she pleaded. It killed me to see her plead with me. I was having a mental conflict with myself: I could either kiss her and end our suffering and then possibly have her regret it and never talk to me again, or I could listen to my heart and stop this, even though I loved her so, so much and it would absolutely fucking kill me to walk away. One of us had to think clearly, and unfortunately that was me._

_I softly kissed her lips, and let my nose hover over hers. I watched in awe as her sparkly eyes gazed deeply into mine. I moved my hand down to my crotch, and moved her hand away. I saw the look of rejection in her eyes, and I knew she thought I didn't want her. I couldn't look at her. I knew if I did, I'd end up picking her up and proving my love to her all night._

_"Bells, please, please understand..." I whispered slowly as I held back my emotion. I would not break down like a fucking pussy in front of her. I stroked my hand along her cheek, and felt her head bow in defeat. She nodded against my hand, then I felt droplets of water hit my wrist. _

_Oh shit._

_"I love you so much, Bella. I just don't want you to regret this." I lovingly kissed her tears away. "Baby, please don't cry," I replied softly, and I pulled her closer and embraced her stunning body. A few seconds later, I felt her suddenly pull away and quickly turn away from me. Bella wiped her face, and sorted out her perfectly flustered appearance._

_"I...I should go. I've got stuff to do." I reached out to grasp her wrist, but she flinched away. I felt a million knives stab my heart as she pulled back from me. This pain was worse than being injured in a fight. At least when I got injured, my super-fast healing would have me back to normal within hours. This however, I wasn't sure If I would heal from. I couldn't just let her walk away, not when we'd shared such a passionate, loving, special kiss._

_"Bella!" I yelled and ran after her. She kept walking and ignoring my cries. I reached her within seconds and stood in front of her. "Don't do this, don't walk away." _

_She chuckled and looked up at me. "Jacob, I told you not five minutes ago that I wanted you. I wanted you to touch me, and you rejected me. So excuse me if I'm not keen on sticking around and facing even more humiliation!" _

_I firmly gripped her wrists. "Did you not hear what I said? I told you that it's because I love you that I'm waiting. You have no fucking idea how much I want you, how much I'd give to be inside you, but I can't...I can't risk you hating me."_

_"How would I hate you, Jacob, please enlighten me? I placed my hand on you, I touched you in an intimate way, and I saw how much you liked it. You saw me half naked Jacob, and I saw how much you wanted to touch me." She stepped closer to me, and her glorious scent washed over me yet again._

_"I...I know," I stuttered, and let her addictive fragrance take hold of me and make love to my senses. _

_She took hold of my hand and rubbed soothing circles on my skin. "So tell me..." her lips were inches away from my aching ones "...what could you do that would make me hate you?" I gritted my teeth, and clenched my eyes shut. Her lips drifted over my chin, and softly sucked on my skin._

_"Put your hands on me, Jake," she demanded seductively. My hands automatically responded, and I placed my palms on her hips. "No, Jake. PUT your hands on me." My heart was beating like a drum against my chest. I felt nervous, excited, scared, but most of all, I felt wanted. I traced my hands over the curves of her hips, and moaned as my thumb brushed the swell of her breast. I bit my lip as my hand moved nervously onto her full breast. As the bottom of my thumb swept over her erect nipple, I suddenly felt a rush of lust. I needed to please this woman and I wouldn't stop until I had._

_I gently squeezed her tit and ran the pad of my thumb over her clothed nipple. I growled as her arousal filled up every inch of my body, and I used my other hand to pull her closer. I was dangerously lost in this woman. I felt her hands begin to wander over my body. I moved my lips to her neck where I kissed and sucked up to her earlobe, which in turn, earned a moan from her._

_"Mm...Jake." _

_Fuck, that sounded so good. The way my name effortlessly rolled off her tongue made me realize I wanted to hear her say that again...over and over again._

_"Bells, I want you so bad," I moaned in her ear as her hands began to travel to my jeans and over my ass. Her lips softly sucked on my earlobe while her hands started to work their way around to my rock hard dick._

_"Jake, take me...I need you. Right now," she panted heavily in my ear. I growled and moved my hands from her supple breasts, down to the tops of her thighs. Once I had a secure grasp, I lifted her up, making her straddle my waist once more._

_"God...Bells," I mumbled against her lips. _

_Her hands threaded up through my hair and lightly pulled. I started to feel her grind into my groin. I moaned while my eyes rolled back with pleasure._

_"Jesus fucking Christ, Bells, you're driving me insane." I gently placed her body on the bed. I placed both of my hands either side of her body. I had her pinned. She propped herself up on her elbows, and placed her hand around my neck to pull me down. Bella automatically parted her legs for me to move in between. I lowered my body slightly onto hers and put my weight on my hands so I didn't hurt her, and ground my shaft into her clothed core, making her moan loudly._

_"Mm, you're rock hard. God, you feel so good." _

_I smirked and cupped her cheek. Ditto darlin'._

_"There's only one woman who makes me rock hard," I passionately kissed her lips. "And she's looking at me right now." My hands moved to her top. As I began to lift the fabric, I looked to her to make sure what I was doing was ok with her._

_"I'm yours, Jake...take me." _

_I couldn't hold back any longer. All my good intentions had flown out the window, now all I wanted to do was make her scream my name. I began lifting the hoodie off her body when I heard a howl in the distance. Oh, you have GOT to be fucking kidding me! I looked up to Bella, who obviously hadn't heard. She was looking at me with so much passion and longing in her eyes. Bella must have sensed my change in demeanor as she suddenly sat bolt upright._

_"Honey, what's wrong?" She stroked my cheek, and I felt my heart clench. I knew she was going to take this as rejection, but there was nothing I could do. I was Alpha, I had to go, even though my heart was here with her. I had a duty to my pack._

_"Bells, I...I have to go. They are calling me, honey." I saw the hurt flicker in her eyes. I hated this! I hated making her think she was second best, but what else could I do? I was tied to the pack for life. She pushed me off her, and stood up once again, rearranging her clothes. Bella stopped and turned to look at me with tears in her eyes. God, I hated doing this to her! She didn't fucking deserve this! I was going to castrate whoever the fuck howled!_

_"Go Jacob, you have a duty to your pack." Her voice was laced with sadness. She gave me one last glance, then shook her head and walked out of my room then out the house.I wanted to run after her and tell her she was my priority, but the constant howling from my brothers wouldn't stop. I listened out for the front door to slam, and the sounds of her car starting. Every step she took, I felt my heart break a little more._

In that moment, I knew we'd never be the same again.

BPOV

I had some random R&B song blasting out the of speakers as I cruised through LaPush in my red, mini cooper convertible. I had been 'summoned' by Quil and Paul to meet at First Beach at precisely one in the afternoon and no later. So here I was, with my foot flat to the floor, ignoring all highway codes, and quite frankly loving it! I had my Ray Bans on with all the windows down, the wind was whipping through my hair, making the strands slightly sting my face. As my car flew down the country lanes, I could have sworn I saw a russet blur to my left. It wouldn't have surprised me if dumb and dumber sent Jacob to see what was taking me so long.

I saw my turn off a little ahead of me, and slowed the car down. After indicating and turning right, I finally saw the magnificent sight of the First Beach waves crashing together. Something about the intensity of the water set my teeth on edge. I could sit and watch the water for hours on end, but to actually venture into the water even with six, six foot plus strapping young men to save my lame ass, wasn't something I planned on doing anytime soon!

I parked the car in a space, and quickly climbed out. As I used my key to lock the car, I heard Jared and Quil wolf whistle in my direction. Were they whistling at me? I quickly turned around, expecting to see a group of scantily clad, big boobed girls walking my way. I was a little surprised when I saw nothing, just a few leaves being swept along by the wind. I looked back, and with great difficulty, I saw Jacob showing each boy his fist and throwing them the dreaded 'Black' death glare. I smiled and walked towards the insane bunch of wolves.

"So the birthday chick finally decided to show her pale face!" Paul exclaimed as he stood by a log with his arms folded, looking a little pissed off.

"Aw, don't be like that Paul. After all, it is my birthday. Y'all have to be nice to me." I winked and smiled. I could see his face beginning to falter from wanting to laugh. He finally gave in, and a smile broke free on his face as he ran to me and lifted me up into his arms.

"You're lucky I like you, girl." He began to tickle my sides as he threw me into a fireman's carry.

"Paul! Let me down!" I cried out with laughter after attempting to punch his back several unsuccessful times in row.

"What's up, chick? Can't handle what the Paulmeister has to offer?"

I heard Jacob growl at Paul. I couldn't help but smirk. Jacob and I were best friends, but we both knew it was more than that. But after that night on this beach all those months ago, we just haven't been the same. I couldn't stand next to him knowing how good he felt, how his lips tasted or how his hands softly caressed my skin. I couldn't be near him alone when I had heard from his own mouth that I was the only one to ever made him rock hard. Every time I thought about that night, I would fantasize over what might have happened between us, how his rock hard cock would feel buried deep within my dripping wet core, or how he would make me scream his name over and over again as he brought me endless amounts of pleasure.

I glanced towards Jacob and saw him gazing longingly at me. I wanted to walk over to him and pull him close, feel his arms wrap securely around my waist as he whispered sweet nothings in my ear. I would kill to have him lift me up and spin me around while kissing me passionately. I shook my head from those wonderful thoughts, and looked back at the rest of the guys.

"So...what did you want me here for?" I asked curiously. Paul and Quil both high fived each other, and looked at me mischievously. Uh oh. Quil and Jared threw their arms over my shoulders, and walked me towards the shoreline.

"How does the birthday girl feel about hittin' the club scene tonight?"

I thought about it for a second. Maybe that would be my opportunity to dress up and show Jacob what he's been missing out on. I wasn't the devious kind, but I wanted him to man up and tell me how he felt. I wanted the man who touched me like I was his everything, who kissed me like he'd never taste my lips again. I wanted Jacob to tell me he loved me and mean it.

"Who else is going?" I asked cautiously. I knew what those two were like. They would more than likely hire a bunch of strippers to lapdance on me and have me put dollar bills in their bikinis...with my teeth!

"Well so far there's little old moi, Paul, Embry, Emily, Sam, Leah, Seth and Jared."

My heart sank as Quil listed every name except the one I actually wanted to hear. I glanced over at Jacob, and saw him walking with his hands in his pockets to our piece of driftwood. He looked so sad, so lost...so alone. I looked at Quil and gave him a gentle smile. He caught my line of vision, and softly pushed me in Jake's direction.

"Go sort this crap out, Bells," he whispered in my ear so the rest wouldn't hear our friendly exchange.

I smiled and winked at him. I began walking towards the man who held my heart in the palm of his hands. Jake must of heard me coming as he began shifting uncomfortably in the log. I sat down next to him, and kicked off my sandals. We both sat in silence, watching the ocean for the longest time. I couldn't take his silence any longer so I swallowed my pride and made the first move.

"So, you going to tell me why Quil mentioned every name except yours?"

He cleared his throat and kept looking out towards the ocean. "I...uh...wasn't sure if you'd...want me there," he mumbled and began playing with his fingers. I moved a little closer so our legs were almost touching, and placed my hands over his fidgeting fingers.

"Jacob, how could you think I wouldn't want you there?" I asked delicately.

He chuckled and peered up at me with sad eyes. "I...just thought..." he huffed and ran his hands along his neck. "Forget I said anything." He began to get up when I took hold of his wrist.

"Come tonight. I want you there...please," I pleaded. I hated begging, but for him, I'd do anything. I stood up, still with his wrist in my grasp. He looked at me with relief. Jacob moved his free hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes, and relished the feel of him. I had missed that so much. He moved a little closer and dipped his head toward me. I felt his glorious heat radiate off him and soak through my pores. I slowly began to dissolve into his touch.

"Yo, Jake! You game for booze, loud music and plenty of willing women?" Jared hollered while goofing around with Quil. I felt a twinge of jealousy stab my heart at the thought of my Jake kissing other women, and touching them in places only I wanted to experience.

Jacob looked at me with a playful gleam in his beautiful eyes. "I suppose I could swing by for a while." He smiled my smile, and softly stroked my face. He leaned down and softly kissed my cheek. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, Bells." With that, he headed back towards the pack, said his goodbyes, then climbed on his bike and sped off. As I watched the cloud of dirt in his absence, I realized he had taken my heart and soul with him.

Five hours later.

I had invited Leah, Emily, Rachel and Rebecca over for a girly pamper evening before my night of getting hammered and dancing. We had spent hours talking about our latest crushes: Emily had a major thing for Sam Uley, one of Jacob's pack brothers. Leah was crushing hard on some dude called Liam, who she had meet one night while out with Seth, her younger brother. Rachel was the imprint of Paul, so he was on strict orders to behave tonight, even though everybody knew how much he doted on Rachel. She was his life. Then, lastly there was Rebecca, who was married to Samoan surfer called Solomon, who she met in Hawaii a few years ago.

"So what about you, Bella? I mean there has to be someone who's caught your eye!" Leah exclaimed as she painted Rebecca's toe nails. I gulped hard and stood by my open window, waiting for my dark brown nail polish to dry off. As I stood there, I saw the bushes opposite my house rustle together. My heart skipped a beat as I saw a huge russet wolf emerge from the trees: my Jacob.

I smiled as I saw him sit on his hind legs, and look up at me with those big, dark, brown eyes. "There is someone..." I whispered softly, but I knew Leah and Jacob could hear. I watched as he moved to his lay on his stomach, and I could have sworn I heard him whine.

"Oh yeah?" Leah teased while smirking. She stood up and walked over to me and gently nudged, me hinting she wanted more juicy gossip. "Spill chick, don't hold vital info back!" I giggled and sat down on the ledge of the window.

"I dunno how to explain it. He just makes me feel...alive." I glanced down at the four girls, and saw that I had their full attention. Great.

JPOV

I couldn't stay away from Bella for too long. My heart was literally breaking from our distance. I needed her; I wanted her to see how much I missed her. So when my sisters came home and told my dad they were having a girly evening over at Bella's, I took this as my chance to go check on her. I had already sorted out what I was wearing tonight. There wasn't a dress code for this club so I asked what the guys were wearing - which was an interesting conversation, and one I never want to have again. Most said shirts and jeans, so I thought I'd go along with that. After all, I was a man and we didn't do fashion. To me, fashion was a foreign word.

I waited until my sisters left, and took my chance to phase and run like the wind to Bella's house. I arrived a few minutes before they did, and I sat crouched down behind a bush and waited for Bella to open the door. A few knocks later, Bella came to the door with a white tank top on white some VERY short shorts. I felt like my eyes would pop out of my head. She looked sexy as fuck, and she hadn't even changed into her outfit for tonight. While I waited for them to enter I let my mind wander off to a world of X-rated fun. I saw Bella, lying on the hood of my car, while I carried out endless amounts of pleasure on her body. I felt my wolf stir as I imagined removing her top, and moving to her black lace bra. I began to slide the bra straps down her shoulders. She sat up a little so I could access the clasp and remove the garment. As the flimsy piece of fabric came off, she covered her glorious swells with her arms as if to shield them from me. I whispered lovingly that she was beautiful and not to hide herself me. I was about to get my first real glimpse of her twins as she slowly lowered her arm. I felt the muscles in my stomach clench from all my pent up frustration. My mouth began to open as I waited patiently for her to expose herself to me. I saw the very top of her pink...

"Ok Ew! dude I have to spend the next few hours with your fantasy woman. I'd really rather not have the mental image of her boobs haunting my every thought thanks!" Leah yelled at me in my head. For a split second, before Leah so rudely reminded me, I had forgotten that every wolf in the vicinity could hear my private fantasies about Bella.

"That wouldn't surprise me, You hardly ever see her anymore so why would you know that we had become become friends?"

"Fuck off Leah, I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Dude, I have an access all areas pass to your every thought. I saw that you two almost got it on all those months ago. You remind me on a daily basis!" Leah teased.

"Leah, I'm warning you...fuck off."

"You can drop the attitude, I'm just stating facts. But let me give you a piece of advice: if you like her-and its crystal clear you do!-do something about it. She's young, free and single, and sooner or later a strapping young man is going to come along and sweep her off her feet. Don't miss out on being happy because you're scared, Jake. She loves you, everyone can see that. Be the man who sweeps her off her feet and shows her what real love is. Be the hero she needs"

And with that she went behind the bushes and phased back into human form, reappearing with clothes on thankfully! She gave me a 'Do it' look and walked into Bella's house. They had spent several hours doing the usual chit chatting about their latest crushes, and giving each other makeovers, when Leah asked Bella a question that make me sit bolt upright.

"So what about you, Bella? I mean there has to be someone who's caught your eye!"

I held my breath and prayed she didn't say some random dude's name. I saw her walk towards the window and linger there for a while. I took that as my chance to show her that I was there, so I jumped up and slowly walked out so only she could see me. Her eyes found mine, and I felt my heart stop. I wanted to be up there in her room holding her, and showing her how much she meant to me.

"There is someone," she whispered. She kept her eyes locked with mine and didn't move once. I felt like she was saying those words to me, and in some ways, I really fucking hoped she was. I would give anything to be the person she liked. Leah kept taunting her for more information, asking who it was and what she liked about that person, when Bella replied.

"I dunno how to explain it, he just makes me feel...alive." Her voice was so soft and delicate; her tone was like music to my ears. God, I seriously prayed I was that man.

"He's so kind and gentle, yet firm and tough at the same time." She giggled as she looked down at her hands. My heart soared as I heard that beautiful sound. "He makes me laugh, yet pisses me off at the same time. He brings out the very best and worst in me, he makes me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world." Her voice was low and raspy, and then I saw a tear roll down her cheek. It was killing me to see her cry. I must have been completely lost in her voice because I whined at the sight of her crying.

In the distance, I heard Jared and Paul's wolf call. I groaned and sprung up onto all four paws. I reluctantly left my position at Bella's house after taking one more glance up at her window. I let my eyes soak up every inch of her and then ran towards the two douchebags.

BPOV

After Leah had forced me to share some information on how I felt for my 'crush,' we began getting ready. I wasn't great when it came to fashion, so I chose to wear black skinny jeans and a strapless top with some silver glittery pumps. As soon as I showed the girls what I had chosen to wear, they all looked at me with an 'are you kidding me?' look on their made up faces.

"Please tell me you are not serious?" Leah exclaimed as she threw down her mascara. She stormed over to me, and ripped the clothing out of my hands. "These..." she held up the jeans, "Are for days out with us chicks...and these" she held up the pumps, "Are for the trash!" I huffed in annoyance, and slumped down on the bed.

"We seriously need to take you shopping! You have nothing in her-" she suddenly stopped, making me sit up with curiosity. "Well, well, well, seems like little miss innocence has been holding out on us girlies." She held up my little black dress that I had bought to impress Jacob, not that I've ever had a chance to wear it since he avoids me like the plague. The dress was a halter neck with a corset type bodice, the back was made from a high quality black see-through lace fabric. I was a little uneasy about wearing it as it was very short for me, but then again, I would wear anything if it meant Jacob noticed me.

"Now this is what you need to be wearing!" Leah placed the dress next to me on the bed, and started looking through my wide variety of heels. She picked out my black, suede, high-heeled stilettos. As I looked down at her choice, I smirked. It wasn't half bad. I could make this work; I just needed to work on my sex appeal!.

At some point during Leah finding me a suitable clubbing outfit, Emily's cell went off. She left the room to take the call, then came back in a few minutes later.

"So, Quil has invited his latest crush, Claire; however, she needs a ride. Would it be ok to pop by the Rez and pick her up?" Emily asked quietly with her cell keypad down on her shoulder. All of us agreed that would be fine, but I needed to make some food for Charlie.

"Y'all are gonna have to go get her, and then come pick me up. I have to make Charlie some dinner before I leave or he won't eat." I rolled my eyes as I spoke. Charlie was such a kid sometimes. If his dinner wasn't done, he wouldn't eat, or if he did, it was junk food.

"Ok chick, we'll come back for you. Oh and Bella..." Leah looked at me with a smile on her face as she opened the door. "Whoever this mystery man is that you're trying to impress, he'll be speechless when he sees you in that. Trust me, he'll blow a fuse." She winked and left the room, leaving me speechless.

JPOV

I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, trying to gel my hair. I must have used half the fucking tube! I finally gave in, and left it with a few spikes here and there. Next, I splashed on some aftershave, and quickly brushed my teeth for the umpteenth time. After I washed my hands, I made my way into my room, and collapsed down on the bed. Half of me was dreading tonight. Of course I wanted her to have fun, let her hair down and relax, but I wanted to be the one she had fun with. I wanted to be the one she danced with to the sensual music. As I sat there, I realized I needed to go and make things right. Leah was right, if I didn't sort my shit out soon, I'd lose her for good.

I rapidly changed out of my shirt and jeans, grabbed the first pair of cutoffs I could find, and ran to the forest where I phased. While running through the woods, I saw Rachel's car zoom past. I slammed my paws into the dirt, bringing myself to a halt. I tried to pick out the different voices. I heard Leah's annoying voice, which was the loudest, then I heard Rebecca's who was talking to Rachel. That meant Bella was alone.

Without delay, I sped off in her direction, and prayed she was still alone when I reached her.

Three minutes later.

I stopped outside her house and tried to listen out for more voices, but I heard nothing. I phased back into human form, and threw on my cutoffs. I quickly jogged to her porch, and became slightly alarmed when I saw the front door was slightly ajar. As quietly as I could, I pushed the door open and inhaled deeply, trying to detect any potential danger. I smelled something cooking in the oven, and perfume and lotions from her girly evening. Apart from that, no threats.

"Bells?" I called out, and waited for a response. Nothing. I started to get a little worried, when out of nowhere, I heard what sounded like a whispered moan. My head bolted towards the stairs, and in no time at all, I stood at the top of her stairs. I crept towards her slightly open door, and my ears were bombarded with the most intoxicating sounds I'd ever heard.

"Mmm...Jake."

Holy shit! She was moaning my name! I peered around the gap in the door, and damn near collapsed as I saw her body writhe slowly on her bed.

"Ugh...I need you."

Her voice was low and laced with desire. My cock was now fully alert. My chest was heaving insanely fast. My eyes were fixed on her hands as she moved them over her body, and she continued to please herself. Unconsciously, my hand had made its way to my bulge. I watched intently as her fingers began to slide beneath her shorts and slowly move around. My erection was growing increasingly painful against my jeans. I needed to release and fast.

"Jake...oh god..."

Her cries were becoming increasingly louder, I willed myself to leave, but I couldn't knowing she was in the next room and rubbing herself for me. I leaned against the wall and removed myself from her view, then dipped my hand into my jeans. I had to be super fucking quiet or Bella would stop touching herself, and I wouldn't get to feel my relief while I soaked up her moans and whimpers. My hand gripped onto the base of my throbbing member, and I began to stroke slowly as she continued moaning.

"Mmm, baby, harder."

I started to stroke my shaft a little faster as I heard her breathing pick up. My wolf could sense how turned on she was. I could smell her amazing scent, and let it completely engulf my senses.

"Yeah, Jake, right there," she moaned.

I gripped faster and pumped my length harder. My eyes started to close from the amazing sensations shooting up and down my member.

"Oh God," I whispered. I really didn't know how she hadn't heard me. My moaning and breathing were becoming louder as I pumped myself harder. I imagined the feel of her hot core riding me hard as I held onto her sexy hips. A second later my eyes flew open as I heard the sound of vibrating.

FUCK! She was using toys!

"Ah, baby...right there," she whimpered.

Keep talking, honey...give me more. The muscles in my stomach clenched as I felt myself on the verge of a spectacular orgasm. I sped up my strokes as her cries grew louder and more passionate.

"Bells! You in, kiddo?" FUCK!.

Charlie was home, and I was outside his daughter's door, jerking off to the images of her riding my rock hard cock. Yeah, I needed to get gone! I jumped up and took one last glance in her room, mentally kicking myself for not talking to her and straightening things out between us. I ran into Charlie's room, and quickly opened the window and jumped out. As I ran in the shadows, I felt my heart clench. I so badly wanted to smooth things over with her before seeing her tonight, but because of my stupid hormones, I never got the chance.

BPOV

I bolted off the bed. My head felt slightly fuzzy and hazy. I swallowed hard and sat on the edge, waiting for my legs to regain control. I couldn't believe Charlie had come home early from work, and almost caught me. I'm just glad he decided to yell my name before bursting into my room. That would have been very awkward.

"Yeah, dad. I'm still home," I yelled back. I stood up and heaved my body towards the bathroom so I could have a quick wash down. Once I entered the bathroom, I lazily walked over to the mirror and gasped at my flustered state. I sighed with frustration, and continued to the shower.

Twenty minutes later

I had showered, dressed, done my hair, and applied some makeup. Charlie's dinner was done and ready to eat. Now all I had to do was wait for the girls to come and pick me up.

A little while later, I heard Leah's Jeep Wrangler beep, alerting me she was here. I grabbed my bag and slipped into my heels, said goodbye to Charlie, and headed out to the car.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Bella Swan?" Leah joked.

I flipped her the finger, and climbed in the front of the car. A little while later, we were cruising down the eerie country lanes. Leah loved speed, and I think her need for it was rubbing off on me. I couldn't handle Sunday drivers. When I was on the road, they just needed to keep out of my way.

Rachel, Rebecca and Claire were in the back, laughing and giggling about stuff that had gone down with them lately, I really wasn't in the mood to contribute to happy-go-lucky conversations.

"Oh! Turn this up!" Rachel reached forward, and turned up some upbeat Chris Brown song.

"If you're sexy and you know it, put your hands up in the air, put your hands up in the air, girl put your hands up," they all sang in unison, Rachel kept nudging me to try and to make me join in, but I really wasn't in the mood.

"Aww come on, Bella! It's your birthday! It's illegal to be sad, so turn that frown upside down and sing with us!" I smiled. I had to give it to Rachel, she was a persistent bugger. After a few more tries, I gave in and joined in the fun.

"Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time and we gon make you lose your mind, we just wanna see ya...shake that" We all started dancing in our seats. Leah laughed, and sped up. I took off my seat belt, and stood up singing my heart out to the songs on the radio. I was shortly followed by Rachel and Rebecca. The feeling of the wind whooshing past my face, and just letting go and being young, was an awesome feeling.

I planned on making this night the best night of my life, with or without Jacob Black.

JPOV

At the club.

The music blared out of the club. People were jumping up in the air, and throwing back shots like nobody's business. I stood outside with the guys, waiting for the girls to arrive. Of course they were fashionably late, but in a way, I didn't give a fuck. I was here for one person, and tonight I'd make her mine.

"I'm so fuckin' pumped! This is gonna be awesome," Jared said enthusiastically.

"I'm totally gettin' laid tonight. It's on, man!" Quil punched the air excitedly, and then turned his attention to some blondes who looked his way. "Hey, ladies."

I chuckled and sat on the hood of my car.

"So I heard from Leah that some dude Bella likes is gonna be here tonight."

My head shot up to Paul so quick, I gave myself whiplash. Say what?

"Speak of the devil!" I turned to my left, and saw Leah's Jeep roaring down the road with some tune blasting from her radio. They turned into the parking lot and parked up. Quil punched my arm and pointed to the passenger seat.

"Dude, is that little Bells?" I squinted my eyes to try and see. "Holy shit, bro! It fucking is. Damn, she looks fine!"

I growled and glared at Quil. Fucker needs to control his thoughts about my girl before he eats my fist!

"What up, boys?" Leah yelled as they all climbed out the Jeep.

I wasted no time in walking over to my Bella, and tried to sort things out. As the door opened, I saw a pair of shiny, toned legs with a black pair of heels kiss the floor. My feet skidded to a halt when I saw her emerge from the vehicle. My heart stopped, my jaw dropped, and my eyes damn near popped out of my head. Fuck. Me. She looked absolutely stunning. Sexy wasn't even close to how good she looked.

Bella smirked as she saw the look on my face, and floated over to me. For someone who didn't usually wear heels, she walked like a pro in them.

"So, you decided to come then," she stated playfully. If only she knew. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she winked and walked past me. I cleared my throat, and followed her in a trance as I watched her fine ass sway from side to side.

We were all sitting or standing at the bar while the music continued to vibrate through the walls. I saw Bella sway with the music, and decided to ask her to dance. I knocked back a shot for courage, even though it would do zilch to me. It still felt good to know I had that in my system. I slammed the glass on the bar, and stalked over to the sexy chick dancing by the girls. I walked up behind her, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I wanna dance with the birthday girl."

She gasped as my lips danced over her ear. I smirked, and took hold of her hand and led her through the sea of people into what looked the the middle of the dance floor. I looked over to the bar, and saw Paul, Jared and Quil cat calling and punching the air in approval.

Shy, innocent Jacob was nonexistent tonight. I needed to man up and take control of the situation, and show her that I was the only man who could ever make her feel good. I spun her around, and pulled her hips back against my groin. Hero by Nas was the tune vibrating the speakers, and making every couple on the dance floor lose control. Bella leaned back and laid her head on my shoulder as I let my hands rest on her hips. Our bodies moved together in perfect sync. I felt myself grow hard as her ass kept brushing against my crotch. Bella closed her eyes, and lifted her hands up in the air. She bit her lips, and seemed to be completely lost in the music. She had in idea how fucking beautiful she was, I looked up and saw a bunch of assholes staring at her fine body. I smirked, spun her around, and placed my hands on her ass. Yeah, assholes, this beauty is mine. Go find your own.

"Like what you feel, huh, Jake?" she whispered in my ear while placing her arms around my neck.

"I can't help it. I can't resist touching something so sexy," I replied huskily, making sure my lips collided with her skin.

She smiled and ran her hands through my hair. "I've always been here, Jake. You just chose to block me out, and avoid me like the plague." Her left hand travelled down my back and rested on my hip. A new song came on: Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa.

I used one hand to move some hair from her shoulder. I needed to taste her skin, feel her silky smooth touch against my lips. "If you really think I've been blocking you out, you really don't know me at all." My lips softly kissed her bare shoulder. I smiled as I heard her moan softly.

"Trust me, you have no idea of the effects you have on me," I whispered croakily. Bella smirked and ran her hand across my raging hard on.

"Really? Maybe you should show me. You know, so I could do something about it," I growled and pulled her roughly into me. Fuck, this was harder than I thought it would be.

"I can see the effects I have on you, Jake. All you need to do is tell me what you want." Damn, she was good. I was lost for words as her hand slowly started to finish the job I had to slam the brakes on earlier.

"Tell me what you want, Jake." This wasn't how I saw our dance going, but I wanted her so fucking bad I would make love to her right here if I could. I couldn't help but grind into her hand as she slowly worked me.

"You...I need you," I panted in her ear. Bella removed her hand from my painful hard on, and placed both hands around my neck.

"I have waited so long to hear you say that." Her lips teased mine until I was ready to explode. I couldn't take anymore. I had spent months needing to kiss her, hold her, touch her...love her. I palmed her face, and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Kiss me Bell-"

Her lips crashed onto mine with such force we almost fell back. This time I wouldn't pull away, I finally had her in my arms and there's no way in hell I was letting her go now. We began fighting each other for control, the kiss raw and passionate. All our pent up sexual tension for each other was slowly seeping out. I drifted my hands down her body and once again rested them on her ass. She moaned softly in my mouth, and slipped her hands under my button down shirt. The feeling of her soft hands on my bare skin felt fucking awesome. Her tongue darted into my mouth in search of mine. I happily connected with her, and let our tongues fight for dominance.

"Mmm Jake, you taste so good."

We kept our bodies moving to the music so people wouldn't click on to our steamy encounter. As we moved to the music, she kept hovering her mouth over mine leaving me begging to taste her again. We were both heavily panting and touching each other in places other people would do in the privacy of a room. But we couldn't wait, we needed each other too much. I made sure to keep her close so nobody else could see. Bella leaned in and softly kissed below my ear and worked down to my neck and shoulder.

"Touch me, Jake."

I ghosted my hands over her body, and brought them to her breasts. This time, I didn't hesitate. I cupped both her tits, and swallowed hard as I saw her bite her lip and close her eyes. I was too turned on to stop there. I let my thumb sweep across her nipples, and I managed to cover her mouth in time to silence her moan. Her hand found its way into my jeans, and began working my wood. I gritted my teeth, and squeezed her twins hard.

"Oh...God," I heard her whimper. Several songs had been played while we continued to tease each other, but she smiled as the next song came on: Cake by Rihanna.

"So, is this my birthday present from you?" she grinned devilishly, and ran her thumb over my tip making me curse out loud.

"Fuck me."

She smiled and pulled her hand out of my jeans, then put her thumb in her mouth and sucked my pre-cum slowly off her skin. That, right there, had to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen. EVER.

She took hold of my hand, and pulled me closer. "Paul and Jared hired out the VIP level for my birthday. Me. You. There. Now."

BPOV

I was running on pure adrenaline as I led Jacob through the crowd of people. I needed him in so many ways it should be illegal. A few months ago a passionate kiss and intimate touching would have satisfied my need, but now I'd felt how hard he was for me, and I was desperate to have him fill every inch of me. I wasn't sure if we were together or if this was a quick fuck, but either way I needed him and I WOULD get him. I showed the VIP security bloke our passes, and he opened the door to let us in. As we tumbled in, I noticed the glass windows were tinted, and the room was dimly lit. The speakers placed around the room were playing the music from out in the main club. I quickly locked the door, and turned back to a smirking Jacob. I could tell he was slightly nervous as he'd never done anything like this before. Because of this, I knew I had to try and go slow, but I was so turned on it was going to take all my willpower to hold back.

I walked towards him, swaying my hips a little more and giving him my 'I want you so bad' look. To my surprise, he took hold of my hips, and pinned me against the wall.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he panted as he began untying my halter neck dress. "I need you Bella, more than I need air. I wanted our first time to be romantic, but I'm too turned on-"

I kissed him passionately, and let him slide my dress down to my tits. Jacob, I love you...but shut the fuck up and fuck me."

He growled and yanked my dress down, exposing my nipples to the cool air. He wasted no time in attacking each tit roughly, lapping his tongue over my nipple. While his hands gripped my thighs and lifted me up, I straddled his waist and held onto him as he continued teasing me.

"Ugh...baby, that's it," I moaned as he sucked and nibbled each nipple. He smirked against my skin, and moved his hand between my legs. I knew what he wanted, and he was going to have to work a little harder to get that. I pushed him away and laughed.

"Uh uh, you gotta work a little harder to get there, baby boy." I backed him up against the long leather couch, and pushed him down. I smiled as I saw his lust -filled eyes drink up my half naked appearance. It's all yours gorgeous, all you gotta do is say.

He was heavily panting. His chest heaved up and down from his little taste of what I had to offer. I kneeled down, and spread his legs. I was in no mood to unbutton his shirt, so in one swift movement, I ripped it open making the buttons fly around the room. I hungrily devoured his lips while using my hand to unbuckle his belt and jeans. I felt him thrust his hips up into my hand and grind a little. I moved my lips down his sexy body, licking and sucking each nipple, while his hands tangled into my hair.

"Fuck...Bella," he moaned as my hand grasped his member and began stroking. I decided to push him further and talk dirty to him.

"You like that?" I pumped him harder.

"Ah...Jesus, Bells."

I smiled and leaned forwards to taste his sexy body, and trailed my tongue all the way down to his open jeans. "I'm so wet for you, baby. I want your rock hard cock to fuck me until I can't walk properly." I heard him whimper as I kissed his stomach. "Can you do that for me, baby? Can you fuck me so hard, I scream so loud I shatter these windows?"

"God yeah, I'll fuck you so hard you'll be seeing stars for weeks."

I grinned, and released his cock. I stood up and slid down my black thong, then placed my thighs over his so I was straddling him.

"Can you feel that? Do you feel my juices drip onto your cock?" He growled, and roughly took hold of my hips.

"Bella, I can't take it anymore...let me take you."

I placed his tip at my entrance, and watched him moan from the sensation. I ran his tip along my slit, and bit my lip as his mouth opened and he moaned with pleasure.

"God, baby, just sit on my coc-"

"Jake! Dude, you in there?" Paul hollered from outside. I sighed in frustration and placed my forehead against his.

"I swear down, I will rip his fucking balls off and feed them to him!" Jacob said through gritted teeth.

I smiled and softly kissed his lips and left his lap. We quickly adjusted our clothes as the door began to rattle and shake from being yanked. I started walking towards the door when Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him.

"I love you, Bells. We will be together, I can promise you that." He softly kissed my lips, and traced my face with his fingers. I smiled, and threaded my fingers through his hair.

"One day, Jacob Black, I WILL get a taste of what you have to offer." And with that, I winked, then unlocked the door and left. As I walked down the stairs back to the dance floor, I mumbled...

"Best birthday ever."


End file.
